A Month With The Sand Sibs
by ChaoticAmaris
Summary: Sakura spends a month in Suna with Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. So, what do those three really do all the time anyway? Rated T for: Violence, swearing, and overall hilarity. Supposed to be funny, so it's kinda like a Parody.


**The Day The Kitchen Stood Its Ground**

* * *

Gaara sat in his office, jade eyes glaring at his paperwork.

'_I hate you_,' he thought to the forever growing stack of documents that needed to be read and signed. He ran a hand though his blood red hair, and sighed. Figuring he might as well _try_ to focus, he pulled another document off of the pile and started to read though it. It didn't take long for him to get bored again. Oh well, now it didn't matter, he decided wasn't going to get anything else done. That, and it was almost time for him to head home. He stared out his office window, at the darkening sky.

He stood up and with one last glare towards his desk, he opened the door and left. As he walked down the empty streets, he wondered what his siblings were doing...

**...**

Kankuro was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

'_I am _so _bored!_' he thought. He looked quite different without the purple make-up he usually had on, and the black jumpsuit with the bat-eared hood. He looked out his window. Gaara would be home soon. He got up, deciding to take a shower before dinner.

Temari's friend Sakura Haruno, from Kohona, was here. She was a great medic-nin, trained by Tsunade herself. And she had the old woman's crazy strength, too. Kankuro shuddered, remembering her demonstration earlier today on the training grounds. Sadly, he was afraid of what she would do to him if he came down there without having taken a shower already. With her freaky strength she would probably put him through the wall. Fearing for his life, he ran to the bathroom.

**...**

Gaara could see his home from where he was. It wouldn't take long to get there, but he wanted to take his time. He liked to walk the deserted streets at night. It was quite peaceful.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **someone screeched. It sounded like a woman. Correction, it sounded like his sister! Gaara used his sand to transport himself inside the living room at his house.

"TEMARI! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" screamed his sister's friend, Sakura. They were in the kitchen. He started to walk there, cautiously, prepared to fight whoever was attacking his sister and her friend.

"I DON'T KNOW! I THINK IT'S ALIVE!" Temari screamed back.

Kankuro rushed down the stairs and burst into the kitchen.

"What is it! What happened?" he yelled, panicking. The two girls were huddled together in the corner of the kitchen. They were staring at a pot tipped upside down on the floor.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked stepping into the kitchen. The pot on the floor started to thrash around.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The girls screamed again. Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other. Then Gaara walked over to the pot on the floor and leaned down to pick it up.

"NOOO! GAARA!" Sakura screamed. He looked over at the crazy pink-haired girl.

Just then the pot jumped up and whacked Gaara in the face. He fell over, unprepared for the pot's attack.

"What the hell?" Kankuro said, carefully grabbing the pot, he turned to see the inside. Something a creepy green color bubbled in it. And it opened its eyes to stare at him.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed throwing the pot across the room. Gaara, now on his feet again, used his sand to completely crush the pot and its contents.

The sand settle back into Gaara's gourd.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. The girls looked at each other in a funny way.

"Dinner." Temari said. Sakura wiped the sweat off of her face. Her and Temari looked to the boys standing in the kitchen.

"AHHHHHHH!" they screamed together. Grabbing the nearest things they could, the girls started throwing pots, pans, and silverware at Kankuro.

"HEY!" he yelled. "Why are you trying to kill me!"

"Because your fucking naked!" they screamed as Kankuro dodged a large knife. Gaara shook his head and handed his brother his shirt to cover up.

"You two can't cook," Kankuro mumbled.

"What was that!" Temari asked threateningly, a cast iron skillet in hand. Kankuro went wide-eyed, then ran for his life with Temari hot pursuit. Gaara just stood there, just shaking his head in dissaproval. Sakura was giggling on the floor. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Sooo... Know any good places that are still open?" she asked him.

"Yup."

"Well, let's go find them and get some dinner."

**...**

The four of them sat at a nice restaurant that was still open, eating happily. Kankuro had went home and gotten some clothes on, but Sakura had refused to heal him, saying it was his own fault and that he wasn't going to die from his injuries. So here they were, eating nice food, at a nice place, when...

"This is _way_ better then what they could have made," Kankuro mumbled under his breath. Temari and Sakura both eye-twitched. Kankuro leaned as far away from them as he could. But the two girls just looked at each other and back at him, and smiled. Kankuro looked confused. When they excused themselves to head home, he turned to Gaara.

"Hey, what do you think that was all about?" he asked. They were still sitting at the table as the girls walked home.

"I have no idea," he said with a composed face. Gaara internally smirked.

**...**

"Goodnight!" Sakura said to Gaara and Kankuro as she and Temari headed for their rooms. Gaara left his brother where he was and headed for his own room. Kankuro scratched his head, confused, but decided to head for bed anyway.

Gaara layed down on his bed, arms crossed under his head, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about what things needed to be done tomorrow when,

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Gaara just smiled to himself, already knowing who screamed.

**...**

Kankuro ran down the hall as fast as he could. '_It's following me!' _he thought. He ran down the steps and out the front door. That green blob that the girls had made had been in his bed! It jumped out at him when he pulled the covers back, and he had ran out of his room, screaming. Those two were _so _going to pay...

* * *

**ChaoticAmaris:** _Sorry, this is really old. And I didn't change all but some spelling issues._


End file.
